marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Scott Lang (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Scott Edward Harris Lang Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: Myrmidon Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Electronics Technician Legal Status: Deceased Identity: Secret Marital Status: Divorced from Peggy Rae Lang Group Affiliation: The Avengers, formerly the Fantastic Four, Heroes For Hire. Base of Operations: Farmingdale, Long Island, New York Origin Scott was an electronics engineer who had difficulty supporting his wife, Peggy Rae, and daughter, Cassandra. He eventually resorted to burglary and, after being apprehended, was sentenced to 5 years in prison (got out in 3). While in prison, Lang had studied electronics in greater detail and was hired by Stark International upon his release. His daughter was diagnosed with a serious congenital heart condition and turned to Dr. Erica Sondheim for help. Dr. Sondheim had been kidnapped by Darren Cross, president of Cross Technological Enterprises, to help correct his own heart condition. In an effort to save his daughter's life, Scott broke into the house of former Ant-Man, Dr. Henry Pym, and stole both the Ant-Man costume and shrinking gas canisters. This allows Scott to collapse the molecules of his body and shrink to approximately 1 inch tall. The cybernetic helmet he wears allowed him limited communication with insects in the general vicinity. He rescued Dr. Sondheim (who in turn saved Cassie's life). Having completed his mission, he tried to return the costume, but Pym, who had followed his exploits as Yellowjacket, insisted that Scott keep the uniform and use it for the good of mankind. Serving with the Avengers during the Disassembled event, Ant Man was apparently killed in an explosion. His daughter has recently developed powers and is currently serving with the Young Avengers. Place of Birth: Coral Gables, Florida Known Relatives: Cassandra Eleanor Lang (daughter) Ruth (sister) First Appearance: Avengers #181 (as Scott Lang) Marvel Premiere #47 (as Ant-Man) History No known history. Characteristics Height: 6' (1.83 meters) Weight: 190 lbs (86 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Reddish-Blonde Unusual Features: Slight overbite Powers Strength Level: Strength level unknown Known Powers: Ant-Man II is able to reduce himself to the size of an ant, approximately one-half inch in height, by means of a rare group of sub-atomic particles, the source of which is as yet unknown, which he is able to contain in magnetic-field "canisters" (the shape of the magnetic lines of force are made visible by the confined particles, whose concentration causes them to behave like a gas). These particles, whose wavelength is in the mental range, when released, allow Ant-Man II to will himself and other objects to reduce in size or enlarge. The mechanics involve having most of the mass of the nucleus of each affected atom convert into energetic particles which take up orbit around the nucleus - thus, although gravitons do not affect these particles, the mass of the original volume remains intact. This means a punch delivered by the half-inch high Ant-Man II feels like the blow of a normal-sized man. Ant-Man II's reducing particle has no time limit to its potency. Before his death Lang demonstrated the ability to change sizes without application of Pym particle gas. Known Abilities: Lang has displayed expertise in the field of electrical engineering and had a knack for designing devices to aid in cat burglary. Miscellaneous Equipment: Ant-Man II also wears a cybernetic helmet designed by Henry Pym permitting him rudimentary communication with ants. He can broadcast to a range of about one mile (1,6 KM), depending on the materials surrounding him. His helmet also contains sound amplification equipment which also shifts the frequency of his voice so that he can be heard by normal-sized humans despite his diminutive size aswell as its own oxygen supply. Transportation: Ant-Man II customarily rides flying ants for transportation. Weapons: wrist gauntlets that enable him to fire bio-electric blasts of adjustable force. Notes * Wanting to devote more time to his daughter, Ant-Man II turned down membership offers from both the Avengers and Fantastic Four. Related Articles * Ant-Man (Dr. Henry Pym) External Links * References * OHMU #1, Jan 1983, MARVEL COMICS GROUP © ---- Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Avengers members Category:Male Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Secret Identity Category:Divorced Characters